


Hello From the Other Side

by coffee_ksare



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grieving, Hello by Adele, M/M, Sad, Tears, based off her song, i dont know why i wrote this, im so sorry, now i feel sad, why is it that everything i write is short, you could ship them if you'd like, you dont have to if you dont want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick and Nicolas fanfic based off Adele's song, Hello.<br/>I edited this and added to some parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Im so very sorry, but i just had to get this out of my mind and ive had this thought for a while now so...  
> I based this story on Adele's Hello and it went further than just being apart from each other into something sadder. Im so sorry, but I hope you enjoy!

Standing in front of a bland tombstone was a tall, blond haired man in his forties. He stood still, looking down at it with a bouquet of flowers tightly gripped in his hands. The flowers were vibrant, just bought out of a shop, yet they seemed monotone and fragile in the scene where the man stood. He tightened his hands on the colourful bouquet, but loosened it after a mere second or two.

_"Hello, it’s me,”_ was all that came out of his barely opened mouth.

It had been years since Worick had moved out of Ergastalum. He lives far away from there now to escape all his memories – the memories of when they were together.

_They say that time is supposed to heal ya, but I ain’t done much healing._

He had always heard, “Time will do you better,” except, it never did. Nothing changed for weeks and at one point, the weeks turned into years. He even travelled further away from _him_ and stayed alone for some time, but it didn’t work. So here he is, once more in Ergastalum, asking, _“Hello, can you hear me?”_

However, the painful truth was displayed right in front of him. Worick stared at the tombstone that read,

_In memory of_

_Nicolas Brown_

_1977 – 2013_

Nicolas died at the age of 37, breaking the record of a Twilight’s normal lifespan. He was three years away from becoming forty, but he never reached it. Worick pondered about their promise when they were fourteen and wondered where their lives all went.

“Never leave my side,” was the promise they made, but that broke and now, the blond was all alone.Worick thought about their past years in Ergastalum wishing they were younger and free, but most of all, together.

_Hello from the other side_

Tears started rolling down his cheeks as their whole life flashed through his mind and the bouquet was now fallen on the floor, forgotten. He calls out Nicolas’s name, but he knows he’ll never hear them and he tells him sorry knowing that he won’t ever respond. Even if he calls their old apartment’s phone, he knows it’ll never reach him because he is no longer in that place nor he is anywhere close to him.

_But it don’t matter. It clearly doesn’t tear you apart anymore._

As Worick’s eyes still glimmer full of tears, he doesn’t bother asking, _“Hello, how are you?”_ All he does is talk about himself, with his broken heart, and repeats that he’s sorry. It’s been five years since Nicolas died, yet a small part of him still wants to believe that he is not gone and just jumping around on top of buildings doing usual delivery jobs. However, the bigger part of him knows that he’s left the town they grew up together in and grieves.

_And it’s no secret that the both of us are running out of time._  

How was it that Worick never realized that their time together was running out? He’d seen Nicolas grow weaker by the day when he’d reached his limit in life. Worick had asked if anything was wrong, but the other always responded that he was fine. He should have known that he was slowly dying inside. Or rather, he probably already knew deep inside, but refused to believe it. By the time it hit the both of them, their time had already slipped away from their hands.

_Hello from the other side._

Now on his knees and holding on to the tombstone, Worick is sobbing and yelling at it. He’s called out for Nicolas a thousand times already and his sorry was constantly on replay. He yells at the stone questioning why Nicolas is never home even though he already knows why and he doesn’t even know whether Nicolas’s heart is broken for he can never hear Worick’s voice.

_But it don’t matter. It clearly doesn’t tear you apart anymore._

Yet he knows that none of it matters anymore because he is long gone.

Worick looks up to the sky and for the first time he realizes how high the fading blue sky was. He never knew how far away the clouds were from his reach.

He never knew how far away Nicolas was from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. I'm sorry.


End file.
